


The Test

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Q tests James.James tests Q.And M tests another Double-0.Does chaos ensue?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 33
Collections: 00Q





	The Test

_» blablabla « = British Sign Language_

He gripped the rim of the porcelain sink and tried to steady his hands.

"One last time," he whispered to himself.

One. Last. Time.

He bit his lip and shoved himself away from the sink. His gaze flickering towards the mirror, taking in his appearance. 

His baby blues were cloudy with pain, perspiration made his skin shine in the dim light of the dingy bathroom.

He took a deep breath, pulled his mesh shirt down and turned away from the pitiful creature in the mirror.

The bathroom door fell shut with a bang behind him and he stood in front of his next customer. The sixth for the night.

"Hello, daddy," he whispered and when a calloused hand took hold of his hair, he slid down to his knees. He felt unbearably weak. He needed another shot, but without taking on this customer he did not have enough money. He suppressed the shaking of his muscles and his hands slid up the strong thighs of the male in front of him.

A soft chuckle escaped the man.

"Such an eager puppy," the man purred.

Ashamed he tilted his head to the side and bit his lip for a moment, before rubbing his head against the man's thigh, looking up at him with wide shining eyes.

"Please, daddy," he begged, "please, let me suck you."

His John sighed and nodded. 

With quick fingers, he opened the belt, button and zip. His hand slid in and palmed the erect cock, feeling it throb in his hand. He licked his lips while pulling it out and his lids dropped down to half-mast when the head touched his lips.  
With quick kitten licks he took in the drops of fluid pouring from his prize and he smiled when the John moaned in a throaty voice. 

The fingers in his hair tightened.

"Slow down, pup. I don't want to come in your mouth today," the John cautioned him.

He sighed but nodded in acceptance. For a moment he deep-throated him, enjoyed the resulting moan before letting the hard flesh slip from his mouth. With deliberate motions, he turned around and let his chest drop. His face and shoulders rested against the floor. He spread his legs in invitation and revealed his slick ass hole.

The John gently patted his ass and spread his cheeks wider. Gentle fingers rubbed over the puffy rim before they slid in and searched for his prostate.

Baby blues closed and he started shaking from over-stimulation. This man would be the sixths man to fuck him today, but it wouldn't be his sixths orgasm. His last customer had edged him despite him declining the privilege and the touch to his prostate actually hurt.

The man did not seem to recognise the difference between an erotic moan and one full of pain or he simply did not care. Seconds later he felt bare flesh sliding in and he protested. He wanted to play it safe, but his customer did not seem to care for this either.

Big fat tears dropped down his cheeks and he started to sob because he felt so overwhelmed. His fingers clenched against the sheet and his body shook.

"Red ... damn it ... RED", he gasped.

James carefully slid from Ashcroft's puffy red hole, ending things immediately.

"Ash?", he asked, his voice full of concern. The role of the careless dom dropped in an instant.

"Hurts ... hurts so much," Ashcroft whispered hoarsely.

Carefully James wrapped his arms around his partner and carried him out of their playroom and towards their bathroom, where he started to check him over. 

Gun calloused fingers carefully ran along abused flesh, checking for injuries and taking care of them. Ointments were rubbed in and band-aids were placed where needed, but Ashcroft was still shaking and crying.

James sat down and enquired softly: "What's hurting, Ash?"

Soft sobs were the only sounds in the room for a couple of minutes while Ashcroft tried to find his voice. But he could not. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and James saw the baby blue contact lenses move.

Carefully he extracted them from Ashcroft's eyes and put them away, revealing the much more loved pale green and blue respectively from the heterochromia Ash suffered from.

"Ash?"

Ashcroft shook his head. He could not find words for how he felt at this moment. His slender fingers moved without a thought in the familiar pattern of BSL.

» It hurt ... being used like this. I know we were just playing ... intellectually. But it felt different. ... You hurting me is okay in play ... but this ... it wasn't corporeal pain ... it hurt here «

Ashcroft pointed at his heart. 

» The others just pretended ... and used the toys as you had instructed them ... but they did not touch ... not really. But the last John edged me ... and you touched ... and it hurt. I don't want to feel like this ... I hate it. «

His movements started to get uncoordinated and a little jerky.

James carefully took in the gestured words before he wrapped Ashcroft up in his weighted blanket. The familiar weight usually soothed him when he grew agitated or was too deep in subspace. He helped him drink about half a bottle of water while gathering his thoughts.

"I did not intend for this to hurt you, Ash. You do know that and I know that. But it seems it happened regardless of our best intentions. You have only a few choices to make, darling. Do you understand?", James said.

Ashcroft nodded and his eyes did not leave James.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Ashcroft shook his head yes and no, before motioning » I don't know «

James nodded. 

"Okay. Do you want me to stay in bed with you?"

» No «

The motions were firm.

"Good. Do you want me to stay in the bedroom with you?"

Again a » No « although the motions were a little less resolute.

James tried to hide a smile before he asked: "You want me to sleep on the couch?"

» Sleep sounds good ... no decisions ... without sleep «

The Double-0 blinked when his lover's eyes started to drift shut and he curled against him although his body was still shaking. James grabbed his mobile from the bedside table and shot off a text to Alec.

Q compromised. Play aborted. Don't know what to do. Says it hurts in his heart, but he does not want to make decisions without sleep. Sleeps now in my arms; wrapped in his blanket. What do I do? Do I stay? Do I go? He's still shaking and I think there are fresh tears on his cheeks.

A couple of minutes later the bedroom door slid open and shut and Alec knelt in front of him. He inspected James' sleeping charge and took in James own ruffled state of being. A soft sigh escaped the slightly older Double-0 and he gestured for James to put Ashcroft down. 

They positioned him carefully to ease his various aches before they left the bedroom. Alec pulled the door closed but did not shut it all the way so they would hear if Ashcroft was in distress.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Jameska," Alec instructed softly while pouring James a finger of bourbon.

James hesitated for a moment.

"We decided to try something new. Ash wanted to role-play more extensively and he wanted to play a hooker. So I arranged with some doms from the club I trusted for a play date. They did not touch him, but they used a couple of toys. Hence the cuts and bruises. The last John edged him despite not being given leave to do so. I did not know and continued the way we had planned the scenario. I was to be the sixth John, who did not want his usual blow job though it started out like that. He got into position and he was slick. I checked him for injuries and when I touched his prostate he safe-worded out and I stopped.

Ash told me it hurts so I carried him over from our playroom and checked him over. I took care of the scrapes, cuts and bruises but he still said it hurts and he gestured towards his heart. He did not use words. Ash slipped into BSL and you know he mostly got out of the habit, so for it to be back like that ... it's staggering. 

He explained that it hurt to be used like this; that he knew it was just a scene intellectually but it felt different to him. He's okay with me hurting him in play but it wasn't the corporeal pain that got to him. 

Ash then gestured towards his heart before he continued and told me the others just pretended as I had instructed them. They used toys and did not really touch, but the last John edged him despite being instructed not to and when I touched him so soon after it hurt to be touched and he did not want to feel like this, he hated it.

He was so uncoordinated and jerky in his movements and still curled up against me. I asked if he wanted me to leave and he did not even know an answer to the question. He does not want me in the bed, but it seems me being in the same room is okay. When I asked if he wanted me on the sofa he told me he did not want to make decisions without sleep and nodded of.

And now I don't know what to do ... I could handle it in the field. But this ... Q ... no Ashcroft ... he is way more important than a fucking mark in the field. I love him and I don't want him to be hurt, Alec."

The words poured out of James' mouth without any filter and his hands shook when he tried to take a sip of whiskey. He hesitated and put the glass down. Alcohol didn't sound like a good choice at the moment. James did not dare to take a look at Alec. If he had, he would have seen the soft, indulgent smile on his friends face.

"It'll be alright, James. I'm sure. You're both confused at the moment. Why don't you lay down on the sofa for a nap and I'll watch over our Quartermaster? I know he is your lover here and your charge at work but every once in a while even the best bodyguard needs a little downtime, don't you think?"

James hesitated for a moment but eventually, he nodded. He rose from his chair and slipped into the bedroom for a couple of heartbeats to change his clothes. Before he left the room again he took in Ashcroft's peacefully sleeping figure. A soft smile showed on his face and made the corners of his eyes crinkle. He stepped back into the living room and laid down on the sofa. 

Alec dimmed the lights and sat down in the chair James had occupied moments before. He held James' glass of whiskey in his hands and took a sip. 

"Sleep. I'll keep watch," he told his friend.

Moments later James' breathing evened out and the Double-0 had drifted off into sleep.

oOo

James woke to soft fingers trailing through his short hair. Although he woke between one breath and the next James took his time to catalogue his surroundings. He was warm. A comforter. Minty fresh breath caressed his neck, a warm body was pressed up against his own. He tightened his hold on the body and got a soft giggle in answer as well as a soft protest in the form of his name.

The agent opened his baby blues and was greeted by a mix of pale blue and green. He loved Ashcroft's eyes. They always made him smile. 

Their lips met in a soft kiss of greeting and James hand ran gently along Ash's back, coming to rest just short of his buttocks.

"James …," Ashcroft started to say and bit his lip in hesitation. His blue-green gaze shifted through the room before the young Quartermaster seemed to steel himself and continued: "I have to apologise to you."

"Hu? Why?", James said and tried to sit up but Ashcroft's hand gently prodded him to stay as he was.

"Yesterday wasn't just a scene … at least not for me. I …," again he hesitated, "I had to know if you would stop or if only your own needs and comforts mattered." Ashcroft's face showed just how uncomfortable he was with admitting what he had done, but he wanted to come clean.

James didn't answer immediately. 

"I'm sorry, James," Ash whispered and tried to get out of James' embrace but James did not let him go.

"No, Ash. You don't get to run away while I process," James said in a calm tone of voice.

Ashcroft tried to relax back against him but despite his best efforts, he remained tense.

"I knew it was a test … it was for both of us, Ash. I can't get mad at you for using this scene to test for yourself if it was true what my file suggests. And I had to make sure for myself you would speak up if you were overstimulated or just not into it anymore. I guess we both got our answers, although it would have been easier to simply talk," James said after remaining silent for a couple of minutes.

Ashcroft blinked. "What? You … how … why?", he stammered.

"I may be a Double-0, but I'm not cannon fodder, not just dumb muscle, Ash. I do know how to use my brain and I saw and felt how insecure you felt when we went from simple vanilla sex to more. I wanted to give both of us the reassurance we needed," he answered and turned onto his back. He used his superior strength and pulled Q's slender body over his own. 

Ash knelt over him and they measured each other for a moment before Ashcroft leaned down to kiss him.

James let the younger man take the lead. His hand slid up the strong thighs and settled on Ash's hips. Only now he realised Ashcroft was naked.

"Little minx. Did you want to distract me from my possible anger with your sweet slender body?", he accused Q with a smile.

"No … it's just … you told me I wasn't allowed to wear clothes inside the flat and you did not revoke that order," Q admitted.

James shook his head in amusement. 

"Do you want to wear clothes?"

Ashcroft shook his head and gestured » No « without an ounce of hesitation.

"Still sore?", James wanted to know while his hands carefully kneaded the plush buttocks of the man kneeling over him.

» Yes … extremely so. Edward did edge me something fierce … I think he pulled five orgasms out of me in short order. Can't really tell … it was fucking intense and … I didn't consent to it, but I couldn't stop him after the first two « Q admitted, resorting to BSL because of the sensitive topic.

James sighed. "I guess he thought it was fun for you too, so you wouldn't say anything, but I guess we will have to write him up for this shit. He deviated from what was agreed upon. If I could get away with it I would kill him. Maybe M lets me put him down," he said.

» No, James. Don't think about it … no talking to M about this. I know you got it authorised by him, but I don't want it in my file I was … « 

Q stopped and paled when it registered with him just what had happened to him.

"But you were, Ash. And if a Double-0 does stupid shit like this their field status gets revoked and they get evaluated again. Edward has been on edge since Prague, whatever happened to him there … he needs help and this just shows how much he needs it. They have cause to pull him out of the field now and while I get why you don't want it on your file … would you want it to happen to someone else? Another innocent like you are?"

James hated himself for saying the words, for manipulating his lover like this.

Ashcroft slumped forward into James embrace. Tears leaking from his eyes while he shook with emotions. Anger at the forefront of his thoughts.

» If someone pulls the trigger on him it will be me, James. I'm the one he harmed. «

James blinked in astonishment when Ash had sat back on his haunches abruptly and uttered the words.

"Whatever floats your boat, love. It seems like this was a fucking test for all of us. M suggested Edward instead of Alec. Let's take care of this and just make sure, you get your own license to kill going with it."

Ash chuckled. This would be his second coldblooded kill and again he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. He had a good reason to put that miserable fucker down and he would do it. For Queen, Country and himself. This would be the final test for M too, even though the man did not know it. But that was a story for another time. 

  
The End


End file.
